The Dame-Tuna, Foreign
by la Pianissima
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ookami sora-chan27!: Mistake. Tsuna had made a small mistake. He took the wrong bus and got separated from his friends, and what's worse, he's in a different country. Suck at summaries.


**Title:** The Dame-Tuna, Foreign

**Character/s:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary:** Mistake. Tsuna had made a small mistake. He took the wrong bus and got separated from his friends, and what's worse, he's in a different country.

**A/N: **I don't know what the franning six hells am I doing, but _Buon Compleanno Cielo de la Famiglia Athena! _( ookami sora-chan27 ) How old are you again, 16? Happy Sweet Sixteen Boss! Your faithful Mist Guardian has made yet another birthday fic for you~!

Since my small group of friends told me Romance is my forte, I'm sorry to tell you that it's not anymore! You can't find any romance here compared to my other "The _, Foreign" stories! (but I tried adding some lines there, hahahahaha)

And as usual, I'll be using my native tongue in this fanfic. My previous one, 'The Baseball Freak, Foreign' is somewhat related to this, somewhat :'D

Okay, here are the legends:

[

la Pianissima – Normal = Japanese

_la Pianissima_ – Character's thoughts

**la Pianissima **– English language

_**la Pianissima**_ – Bikol words. Translations are provided.

]

* * *

**The Dame-Tuna, Foreign**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

Mistake. It was all a small mistake. Sawada Tsunayoshi made a small mistake. He chose the wrong bus to take, and it cost him gravely. Gokudera, Yamamoto and himself were about to take a ten-hour travel from Manila to Naga. But unfortunately, he read his ticket wrong and got on to a different bus. He even had his belongings aboard the correct bus the three of them were supposed to take. The only thing he had with him is his wallet and his mittens. Of course, the Vongola ring is never absent.

Because he was tired of his earlier trip from Tokyo to Manila, he fell asleep on the bus and woke up the next day, just as the sun was about to rise. He gulped. _How long have I been asleep? Where am I?_

He was seated at the last two-seat column of the bus. The person beside him was a girl of his age. She was a brunette, just like him, except her hair was lighter, and it curls down to her shoulder. She had sparkling amber eyes and her chubby cheeks were rosy pink. Unconsciously, he found himself staring at her.

"_**Hoy, anong tigpaparahiling mo jan?"**_ The girl hissed, eyes flaring with irritation. Even if Tsuna doesn't understand the girl's tongue, his instincts told him that she was angry at him. (Trans: "Hey, what are you looking at?")

"**Hiiiiiieee! — I, uhm, I'm soh-sorry. I didn't m-mean to h-hurt you."** Tsuna apologized, remembering all the English words appropriate for the current situation.

The girl laughed at him. **"You're funny. I like that."**

For a while, Tsuna digested the words as he tried to analyze and understand them. When he finally understood, he blushed naturally.

"**Aww. You're blushing, that's cute."** The girl smirked. Tsuna had this feeling that this girl's hobby is to tease people. _She reminds me of Reborn._

For a few minutes, none of them spoke a word. Tsuna was getting really worried. He doesn't know where this bus' destination is. Gathering up courage, he asked the girl.

"**Uhm, excuse me. . ."** He asked slowly. _Hiiieeeeee! I should have paid attention to English!_

"**Yeah, wassup?"** The girl answered. She didn't even look at him.

_Eeeh? Wa-sup…? Was-sup? Soup? Wa (ring) Soup? Ring Soup? WHAAAAAT?!_

Tsuna stayed silent for a while, analyzing the new word he had just encountered. If only he had listen! The girl beside him stared at him like he was a joke. She smirked again.

"_**Haha. Ebahon mukha mo, hilinga na. Haha~"**_ The brunette laughed, hiding her giggles with her hands. She couldn't stop. The boy beside her is just plain weird. (Trans: "Haha. Your face looks weird, Haha~")

"**Eeeeeh?!"** The brunet blinked his eyes as he saw the girl laughing at him. Deep inside, he's breaking and losing all hope. _Even in a different country, I'm still Dame-Tsuna._

"**Ha ha. I'm guessing you're foreign. You don't understand me at all, even my English."** The girl spoke quickly, confusing Tsuna again.

"**Uhm, can you p-please speak slowly?"**

"**Sorry."**

"**T-then, uhm, can I ask a question?"**

"**Okay. Go ahead."**

"**Where are we right now?"**

"**Eeeh? Hmm. . ."** The girl looked outside the window. The sun was still low in the sky, so she must've guessed it was 6 in the morning.** "I'm guessing we're in Pasacao. We will arrive in Naga in one hour or so."**

"**D-did you. . . say 'Naga'?" **Stunned, Tsuna's face froze. Did he heard it right? Was Naga just around the corner?

"**Yeah. Why?"** Confused, the girl asked.

"**Uhm, nothing! Thank you!"** Tsuna bowed and smiled. He was on the right bus all along! _Thank goodness! I thought I was a goner._

Raising a brow, the girl smiled awkwardly. She had such a weird seatmate.

An hour later, Tsuna's bus finally arrived in Naga. All the passengers were descending the bus. He inched his way to the door. Luckily, the bus driver didn't recognize him and accused him of getting a free ride and he stepped out of the bus unharmed.

"Ahhh! I'm free! —Etto, I wonder where Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are—" Tsuna exhaled. His eyes roamed around the area, searching for his guardians.

"Holy cow! You can speak Japanese?!" Tsuna turned around and saw his brunette seatmate with a shocked face.

"Eeeh?! You know Japanese too?!" Tsuna exchanged a shocked face as well.

"JUUDAIME! / Yo, Tsuna!" Hearing the familiar voices, Tsuna turned his head once again and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto walking towards his direction. The Vongola Decimo's face lightened up. He also noticed that there were two other faces tagging along behind his two guardians.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted.

"Juudaime, it's a good thing you're safe!"

"Yeah, Tsuna. Gokudera and I were so worried about you when you didn't appear last night. Where did you go?"

"I, uhh, I got on the wrong bus, and uhm, but that bus was headed for Naga, so. . . yeah."

"Well, you're here safely now, Juudaime." The three friends laughed together.

"_**Mae, sa wakas, nahiling mi na ika. Haluyon ka tehh."**_ A voice from behind Yamamoto shouted. A girl with jet-black, waist-length hair, along with a blue-black haired lady, approached the group. (Trans: "We finally saw you, Mae. You're late.")

"_**Suri man. Haha. Masakiton daw magcommute ning bus pa-Bikol lalo na kung nag-uuran sa Manila."**_ The brunette girl behind Tsuna said, giggling as the three ladies reunited. The three boys only gawked. (Trans: Sorry. Haha. It's really hard to commute a bus to Bikol especially when it's raining in Manila.")

"_**Rose, bistado mo?"**_ Yamamoto asked the jet-black haired lady. Rose nodded. (Trans: Rose, you know her?")

"**She's my best friend, Mae, the one I was talking about earlier."** Rose explained to Yamamoto.

"**Ahh. Nice to meet you Mae. **_**Ako si Yamamoto Takeshi, pero hapudon mo na lang akong Takeshi. Huni an mga kabarkada ko, si Gokudera asin si Tsuna.**_**"** Yamamoto explained. Mae smirked. (Trans: My name's Yamamoto, but you can me Takeshi. These are my best friends, Gokudera and Tsuna.")

"**Tuna? What a lame name, haha."** Mae laughed. Rose chopped her head while Gokudera, having understood English, glared at her.

"Eeh?! Yamamoto, you know her?" Tsuna asked while blinking his eyes. He was really confused.

"Somewhat, haha. Rose here is the one I've been talking about back in Namimori, you know, the girl I met last year. The two other girls who are with her are her best friends. We kinda saw each other a while ago while Gokudera and I were looking for you." Yamamoto elaborated.

"Oi, we should get going. Our taxi's waiting for us." Gokudera said.

"Uh, yeah." Both said in unison.

"_**Uhm, Rose. Mainot na kami. Ingat na lang kamo, eu? Teretext na lang."**_ Yamamoto patted Rose's head and beamed. He couldn't believe that he'll be able to see Rose again. (Trans: "Uhm, Rose. We'll be off first. Take care, alright? Contact me again.")

"_**Ingat man kamo. Bye Takeshi, Gokudera, Tsuna."**_ Rose waved a hand and saw the three boys off. (Trans: "Take care too.")

Tsuna hasn't properly thanked Mae yet for what she did at the bus. He summoned up enough courage and went to her. If he remembered correctly, she knows how to speak Japanese.

"Uhm, Mae-san. Thanks for earlier. . .If it weren't for you, then I wouldn't have known that the bus is heading for Naga. T-thanks. . ." Tsuna bowed. There was a slight tint of pink across his cheek.

Mae stared. The brunet's thanking her for such a small reason. But a 'thanks' is a 'thanks'.

"You're welcome, Tuna. — You're so weird." She grinned. "I like weird people."

**END.**

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE MORE TO THE AWESOME ATHENA BOSS! Wooooo! That was a fail, right _Mae_? Well, I hope you like it. Haha. You should make one for me too, like last year XD Iloveyouuuu ~

Okay. Being serious now. I know this was a fail, and I'm expecting no reviews (except, of course, from the birthday girl). But if you laughed out loud while reading the story, of if you just smirked at how lame Tsuna was, fine by me. But if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all. I made this story with my best friend in mind and I don't want you people to bad mouth my feelings. Clear? Okay.

Oh yeah, Rose and Yamamoto met in my previous story, "The Baseball Freak, Foreign". You can read it of you want to.

Ja ne!


End file.
